A faded hyuga rose
by Kenji no Mekiko
Summary: Hinata is a anmesiac and constantly has blackouts but, when gaara helps hinata after she passes out into the ground. Sasuke Uchiha comes in and gaara finds out he is not the only one that has his eye on the hyuga heir.


**This is a Gaara and Hinata story.**

Life is full of losses and gains,however, there is always something that comes along that you did not expect. Good or bad.

Gaara sat under a tree, reading a book and trying to concentrate on the subject of it. People were obxinous in konohagakure but, the only reason he had come here was to see Naruto. He had been the kazekage of sunagakure for three years while naruto had just been made hokage within the last year. Unfortunately, sasuke had come back to konohagakure but, not after trying to kill naruto yet again. Gaara hated sasuke uchiha with every fiber of his being because sasuke had tried to kill his friend not to mention try to attack sunagakure when he was with orochimaro. He cringed slightly at the memory of sasuke trying to kill him and gaara closed his book. The book was good there was no doubt about that but, gaara had been preoccupied with other matters. The fact that today was the day, he was turning nineteen and his siblings wouldn't leave him alone about getting married. They did not understand that gaara had not found the right person yet but, everyday in sunagakure, they would have a line of young women lined up at his door. It was annoying. Gaara began to walk off when he heard someone screaming, frantically and turned around. A girl with red hair almost as red as gaara was running up to another girl whom, laid on the ground, motionless. Gaara's gaze averted to girl that laid on the ground and she had blue hair that came to her waist. She had on a white shirt with some jeans and tradition ninja sandals. Her skin was pallid and gaara began to walk over to the frantic girl. As he got closer he began to recognize the girl that laid on the ground, It was the hyuga heir, hinata and gaara had remembered her from the chunnin exams.

" hinata!" shouted Mei, shaking hinata gently by the shoulders" wake up" oh, god this is bad"

" what's going on?" asked gaara and mei looked up to see gaara standing with his arms crossed.

Mei scrambled to her feet, bowing slightly although, gaara had hated it when people bowed before him and mei pointed at hinata.

" she's an amnesiac and has blackouts every once in a while" said mei" i'm afraid she had another blackout and if she did she needs to go to the infirmary again"

" okay" said gaara trying to clam down the frantic girl" let's see if we can wake her up"

Gaara knelt down, turning over the hyuga heir and her eyes were closed. She never moved and gaara gemtly patted her cheeks.

" can you hear me?" he asked" hinata wake up"

Gaara tried to wake hinata up for about three times until she became conherent and hinata's eyes looked weak.

" what's going on?" asked hinata, curiously as she looked to see mei's face almost white.

" you passed out" said gaara and hinata studied his face. They stared at one another for a second until hinata laid her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry" said hinata" sorry to worry everyone" just let me sleep"

Gaara got up with hinata in his arms and mei walked next to him.

" she needs to go to the infirmary" said mei

" I know" stated gaara" that's where I'm going to take her"

They walked in silence but, gaara saw something catch his eye. Someone was following them and gaara sighed as he moved his sand.

The sand came after the person that was following them and a slight cry came out. Mei and gaara turned around to see sasuke fall out of the tree. a slight growl erupted out of gaara's chest as sasuke eyes him but, then his gaze turned to hinata. Hinata was breathing normally, her chest moving up and down as her face began to come back with color.

" what happened?" asked sasuke running up to hinata and looked at her, concerned. gaara just stood there, focused on the intent of not killing him and sasuke caught his eye.

" hello, gaara" said sasuke icily but, gaara just looked at him, disgusted.

" anyway" said mei getting in between the two feuding men" hinata had a blackout"

" what?" asked sasuke as he looked down at hinata and gaara pushed on his chest, pushing him back.

" she may want you that close but, your lucky to be alive uchiha sasuke" said gaara, flatly" I will not hesistant to kill you"

Sasuke eyed him and mei scrambled clasping her hands together, both of their attentions turned to her and her distraught face.

" can we just take her to infirmary?" asked mei, curiously and gaara nodded at her.

" sure, come on" said gaara and mei began to walk off with him. sasuke followed behind, reaching out his hands and gaara backed away.

" what the fuck are you doing?" asked gaara" i told you not to ever touch me, you dumbass bitch"

Sasuke closed his eyes, slightly cringing and then, took a deep breath.

" I want her hold her and instead not be held by a cold - blooded killer" said sasuke and gaara's eyes narrowed at him" I'll keep you alive for now" said gaara getting a psychotic grin on his face and sasuke eyes widen slightly. Gaara eyed him before walking off and sasuke followed behind.

" so why are you here?" asked sasuke and gaara remained silent.

" i'm talking to you" said sasuke" hey-

" I can hear you I'm not deaf I'm just in-goring you" said gaara" I don't have to explain why I'm here"

" you here to see naruto- sama aren't you?" asked mei and gaara nodded at her.

" oh" said sasuke and gaara rolled his eyes at sasuke. The nurse in the infirmary had brown hair and honey eyes. She had been apparently hinata's nurse since hinata had become an amnesiac. Mei stayed with hinata as hinata slept peacefully and gaara leaned outside the door. sasuke approached him and he eyed him.

" I need to talk to you" said sasuke

" I don't have anything to talk to you about" said gaara beginning to walk off

" you come back here" commanded sasuke" I know what you want"

Gaara turned around as sasuke looked away and his eyebrows pulled together.

" Hinata is mine and I will not let you have her"said sasuke, watching the kazekage of sunagakure eyes narrow into slits.


End file.
